Masquerade
by Rizalblue79
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pemuda tampan dan jenius yang ketampanannya melebihi Uchiha dan kejeniusannya melebihi Nara. Juga merupakan anak dari pengusaha kaya raya yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Harus menyamar menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya, karena suatu alasan dia melakukan itu. (Gak pinter bikin sumary) SmartNaruto,StrongNaruto. NaruHina! OOC,LOVE,Gaje,School


**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Judul : Masquerade**

 **Author : (Muhammad Rizali) Uzumaki Rizal Hyuuga**

 **Genre : Romance & Action**

 **Pairing : NARUHINA (Naruto & Hinata)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO tapi yang ini milik Rizal**

 **Retet : T**

 **Warning : OOC,Gaje & Amburadul **

**Yang suka silahkan baca yang gak suka kembali aja**

 **Sumary : Naruto adalah seorang pemuda tampan dan jenius yang ketampanannya melebihi Uchiha dan kejeniusannya melebihi Nara. Juga merupakan anak dari pengusaha kaya raya yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Harus menyamar menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya, karena suatu alasan dia melakukan itu. (Gak pinter bikin sumary) SmartNaruto,StrongNaruto. NaruHina! OOC,LOVE,Gaje,School**

 **~MASQUERADE~**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dan sejuk tepatnya dikediaman Namikaze, terdapat beberapa orang sedang duduk dimeja makan sedang membicarakan sesuatu

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi" ucap seorang perempuan cantik, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah darah yaitu Uzumaki Kushina yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina

"Iya Kaa-san, aku akan pergi. Dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, karena yang aku dengar Tokyo merupakan tempat yang cukup aman" ucap seorang lelaki sekitar berumur 17 tahun, memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning, bermata biru shappire, serta memiliki tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya dan juga memiliki kulit putih bersih, yaitu Namikaze Naruto

"Tou-san percaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik, kerena kau memang hebat dalam hal bela diri, ditambah kau juga master dalam berbagai macam bela diri seperti Karate,Kungfu dan Taekwondo. Yang membuat ayah khawatir apakah kau bisa menghidupi dirimu sendiri, karena kau sendiri tidak mau diberikan uang oleh Tou-san maupun Kaa-san mu" ucap seorang lelaki yang mirip seperti Naruto atau Naruto yang mirip orang itu, tapi lelaki ini tidak memiliki tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya, yaitu Namikaze Minato

"Hehehe, kalau masalah itu Tou-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sanggup melakukan semuanya mesti Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak membantuku, karena aku sendiri yang tidak ingin dibantu. Lagipula ini semua juga merupakan keinginan kalian, karena kalian ingin sekali melihatku mempunyai kekasih" ucap Naruto

"Iya kami tau Naruto. Tapi kami bisa mencarikan kekasih buatmu, tanpa harus melakukan semua ini" ucap Kushina

"Kaa-san. .aku ingin mempunyai kekasih, tetapi kekasih yang dapat mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya dan bukan kekasih yang hanya melihatku dari segi lain yang hanya menginginkan harta. Aku juga ingin seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san, yang dapat bersatu karena saling mencintai, bukan karena paksaan. Apakah Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingin melihatku sedih, karena yang menjadi kekasihku bukan seseorang yang kucinta, dan apakah Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingin melihat hidupku tanpa ada rasa kebahagian" ucap Naruto, sedangkan pasangan MinaKushi hanya bisa kaget, karena mereka dulu bersatu karena mereka saling mencintai bukan karena paksaan. Pasangan MinaKushi pun tersenyum atas apa yang dikatakan anak semata wayangnya itu

"Kau benar Naruto, maafkan Tou-san karena telah berkali-kali menjodohkanmu. Sekarang Tou-san yakin kau bisa memilih pasangan hidupmu sendiri walaupun kau baru kelas 2, Tou-san yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan pasangan hidupmu" ucap Minato

"Iyaa Naruto, Kaa-san juga minta maaf atas semuanya. Sekarang Kaa-san sadar bahwa Naruto yang dulu kini telah menjadi sosok Naruto yang dewasa, Kaa-san bangga padamu Naruto semoga kau bisa mendapatkan pasanganmu disana" ucap Kushina

"Arigato, Tou-san Kaa-san. Karena kalian telah memberikan semangat untukku, aku pasti akan berjuang demi mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan, karena aku memiliki semangat seperti Kaa-san dan kepintaran seperti Tou-san" ucap Naruto

"Berjuanglah Naruto" ucap Kushina, sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum

"Iya Kaa-san" ucap Naruto

"Tapi Naruto, kalau ada yang mengenalimu bagaimana" ucap Minato

"Hehehe, kan sudah aku bilang Tou-san. Tou-san tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku sudah memikirkan semuanya" ucap Naruto

"Maksudmu apa Naruto" tanya Minato

"Aku akan menyamar saat berada disana, dan mengganti margaku menjadi Namiuzu Naruto, karena mereka pasti akan mengenali marga ku. Berhubung aku ini anak orang kaya yang kekayaannya sudah berada dimana-mana. Jadi aku tidak apa-apa kan mengganti margaku walau hanya sementara" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Tou-san juga sudah mendaftarkanmu kesekolah yang bertarap Internasional, kerena Tou-san mendengar disana terdapat beberapa anak dari pengusaha kaya, seperti Uchiha, Haruno, Shimura, Yamanaka, Nara, Sabaku dan Hyuuga" ucap Minato

'Hyuuga yah, sepertinya ini akan sedikit menarik' batin Naruto berucap

"Iya Tou-san. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi karena sudah hampir pukul 8 dan kereta juga sudah hampir berangkat" ucap Naruto

"Kau benar Naruto, apakah perlu Tou-san antar, sebagai tanda perpisahan" ucap Minato

"Umm, baiklah" ucap Naruto

"Baik, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Kushina

.

.

.

Distasiun kereta

"Apa tidak ada yang tertinggal Naruto" ucap Kushina

"Sepertinya tidak ada Kaa-san" ucap Naruto

"Umm, ini uang untuk membeli berbagai kebutuhanmu saat berada di Tokyo, dan Tou-san harap kamu mau menerimanya" ucap Minato

"Baiklah Tou-san, aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto yang mau masuk kedalam kereta, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Kushina sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Ingat Naruto, disaat kau berada disanajaga kesehatanmu jangan lupa makan juga makanlah makanan yang bergizi dan jangan bergaul dengan orang-orang yang. . .yah kau pasti taukan Naruto" ucap Kushina disela-sela pelukannya

"Iya Kaa-san, aku akan menjadi anak yang bebakti dan tidak akan membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-san kecewa" ucap Naruto, kini Kushina melepaskan pelukan dan membiarkan Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kereta sampai berada didalam, dan pintu kereta perlahan-lahan mulai menutup, dan menyisakan kepala Naruto yang kelihatan disela-sela jendela kereta

"Tou-san. .Kaa-san aku pergi dulu. Jaa~" teriak Naruto saat berada didalam kereta

"Jaa~Naruto" ucap MinaKushi serempak

Kini Naruto telah berada didalam kereta yang sedang menuju ke Tokyo, dia kini sedang duduk memakai Headset ditelinganya sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu

"Semoga saat aku disana, tidak ada yang mengenaliku" batin Naruto

.

.

.

Disebuat tempat tepatnya dikediaman Hyuuga

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut indigo bermata lavender sedang duduk diatas kasur sambil melihat sebuah bingkai foto atau lebih jelasnya sebuah foto yang ada didalam bingkai itu

"Hiks. .Kaa-san" ucapnya lirih

"Kenapa Kaa-san begitu cepat pergi meninggalkanku. .hiks. .hiks. ."

"Aku. .aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san"

"Aku ingin bersama-sama Kaa-san lagi"

"Aku sayang Kaa-san" ucapnya sambil melihat sebuah foto yang terdapat didalam bingkai foto yang ada ditangannya, disitu terdapat seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang kelihatannya lebih dewasa atau bisa disebut juga dengan ibu dari gadis itu. Iya ibu gadis itu telah meninggal sejak 6 tahun yang lalu diakibatkan sebuah kecelakaan telah merenggut nyawa sang ibu, semenjak saat itu sang gadis terus menangis apabila dia melihat bingkai foto yang terdapat seseorang yang sangat disayanginya yaitu ibunya Hyuuga Hizuka

"Hinata-sama. .apakah Hinata-sama ada didalam" ucap salah satu pelayan yang ada disitu. Ya. Nama gadis itu adalah Hinata lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia tetap diam sambil menatap sebuah foto yang ada ditangannya

"Hinata-sama, bolehkah saya masuk" ucap sang pelayan. Masih belum ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil

"Hinata-sama. ." ucap sang pelayan sekali lagi tapi kali ini sambil membuka pintu kamar yang dipanggil. Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis yang kita kenal bernama Hinata masih dalam posisinya tadi. Sang pelayanpun tersenyum karena orang yang dipanggil ternyata berada dikamarnya

"Hinata-sama. .kenapa Hinata-sama tidak berangkat sekolah" tanya pelayan itu

"Malas" ucapnya dingin. Ya! Semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi yang mengakibatkan ibunya meninggal, sifatnya telah berubah, yang awalnya dia sangat suka tersenyum kini tidak lagi menampakan senyumnya, dan dari awalnya pemalu kini tampak dingin terhadap semua orang

"Hah, baiklah Hinata-sama. Ini sarapan buat Anda, saya letakkan diatas meja belajar Anda" ucap sang pelayan

"Hn" ucap Hinata dingin, sang pelayanpun keluar dari kamar Hinata

Sedangkan Hinata masih setia menatap sebuah foto yang ada ditangannya

.

.

.

Disebuah stasiun kereta Tokyo terdapat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru shappire sedang turun menuruni kereta, dia tampak kelelahan akibat didalam kereta tadi, kerena selama 4 jam dia terus duduk tanpa merubah posisinya

"Hahh, badanku terasa mau patah kerena dari tadi duduk mulu, bisa-bisa bokongku jadi besar nantinya" ucap Naruto

'Hahh, sabaiknya aku pergi keapartemen yang telah dipesan Tou-san buatku. Dan setelah itu membeli beberapa kebutuhan hidupku sehari-hari' batin Naruto

Naruto kini sedang berdiri disisi jalan, sambil menunggu taksi yang akan lewat. Setelah menunggu taksi sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya yang ditunggu pun muncul juga

"Taksi. . ." teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya agar sang supir bisa melihat siapa yang memanggil taksi tadi

Taksi pun berhenti tepat didepan Naruto, Naruto pun juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dia langsung masuk dan menyerahkan alamat apartemennya yang telah diberikan oleh Tou-sannya

"Tolong, antarkan saya kealamat ini" ucap Naruto

"Baik tuan" ucap supir taksi

.

.

.

SKIP

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, sampailah Naruto didepan apartemen yang cukup mewah

"Sudah sampai tuan" ucap supir taksi

"Ah iya, berapa pak?" tanya Naruto

"10 yen tuan" ucap supir taksi

"Ini, ambil saja kembaliannya" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan uang sebesar 50 yen

"Wah~terimakasih tuan"

"Iya. ." ucap Naruto

Kini Naruto telah berada dikamar apartemennya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya karena kelelahan akibat dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo tadi

'Hemm, sekarang aku harus membelli kebutuhanku sehari-hari, tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat lelah, biar nanti saja membelinya' pikir Naruto, dan lama kelaman matanya mulai menutup dan beberapa detik kemudian diapun tertidur

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dikediaman Hyuuga

"Hinata-sama, silahkan makan dulu" ucap salah satu pelayan

"Hn" ucap yang dipanggil yaitu Hyuuga Hinata

Dipagi itu suana begitu hening tidak ada yang mau berbicara, jadi sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga pun angkat bicara agar suasana menjadi lebih nyaman

"Hinata. .bagaimana sekolahmu" ucap sang kepala keluarga yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi

"Seperti biasa, membosankan" ucap Hinata tanpa menoleh kepada sang ayah, yang kini sambil memakan sarapannya

"Hmm, seperti itu rupanya" ucap Hiashi, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan anak semata wayangnya ini, semenjak istrinya meninggal Hinata berubah total berbeda sekali dengan sifat yang dulu, yah kalian pasti tau karena sudah kasih tau

"Aku berangkat dulu, ittekimasu" ucap Hinata yang telah selesai dari sarapan paginya

"Itterasshai" ucap sang ayah

.

.

.

SKIP

Kini Hinata telah sampai didepan sebuah pintu gerbang sekolah yang cukup mewah yang bertuliskan Konoha International High School (KIHS), sekolah yang sangat populer. Hinata datang dengan memakai sebuah mobil yang cukup mewah, Honda JEZZ warna Indigo miliknya. Setelah itu dia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir mobil milik sekolah dan langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya

Sesampainya didepan kelas yang bertuliskan '2A', dia langsung duduk dibangkunya yang berada belakang dekat jendela dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, tak berapa lama dia duduk terdengar suara teriakan para siswi yang membahana meneriaki sebuah nama

"SASUKE-KUN. . ."

"Kyaaa~Sasuke-kun sangat tampan. ."

"Sasuke-kun aku cinta kamu. ."

Seperti itulah teriakan para siswi KIHS disetiap paginya karena kedatangan seorang siswa yang cukup tampan dan juga terkenal karena ketampanan dan kejeniusannya, dia merupakan asli dari keturan Uchiha, namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya yaitu Uchiha Fugaku

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan 'Heh, Si Uchiha sombong itu lagi' batinnya

Suara teriakan itu semakin jelas terdengar, atau teriakan itu semakin mendekat kearah kelasnya, dan tak berapa lama masuklah seorang lelaki dengan gaya sok coolnya. Dia memiliki wajah tampan, berambut raven berbentuk seperti pantat ayam dan bermata onix, dialah Uchiha Sasuke

"Ohayo Hinata-hime. ." ucapnya tepat didepan meja milik Hinata

"Mau apa kau kesini" ucap Hinata sinis

"Eh, ini kan kelasku. Jadi aku berhak berada disini, lagipula aku hanya ingin melihatmu Hinata-hime" ucap Sasuke

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari mejaku Uchiha, dan kembalilah ketempat dudukmu" ucap Hinata dingin

"Wah..wah..wah kau mengusirku Hinata-hime"

"Ya" jawabnya dingin

"Tapi kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaiannya

"Kau akan tau akibatnya" ancam Hinata, dia sudah mulai kesal dengan Uchiha satu ini karena selalu saja mengganggunya

"Oke-oke, aku akan segera pergi. Tapi. .kau harus menciumku dulu" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah liciknya

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat secara kasar dipipi Sasuke, semua murid yang ada disitupun langsung menoleh kearah mereka berdua

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi menciummu Uchiha, lagipula siapa kau. .heh, berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu" ucap Hinata yang sudah mulai emosi

"Aku.. Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari pengusaha kaya raya yaitu Uchiha Fugaku, apapun yang aku inginkan pasti akan terkabulkan karena aku sangat kaya. Dan aku akan membuatmu menciumku suatu saat nanti" ucap Sasuke sombong

"Buktikan. .aku tidak akan pernah mencium lelaki manja sepertimu" ucap Hinata

"Akan aku buktikan, liat saja Hinata-hime" ancamnya, dan langsung pergi menuju bangkunya

Suasana kelaspun kini sudah mulai tenang, dan tak berapa lama masuklah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki model rambut melawan gravitasi dan berwarna silver dialah guru fisika sekaligus wali kelas dari kelas 2A ini, dialah Hatake Kakashi

"Ohayo~" ucap Kakashi

"Ohayo Sensei" balas semua murid

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini, sensei ingin memberitahu kalian kalau kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru" ucap kakashi

Seisi kelas pun mendadak ramai karena mendengar kelas mereka akan kedatangan murid baru

"DIAM" teriak Kakashi sehingga membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening tanpa ada suara sedikitpun

"Silahkan masuk" ucapnya lagi. Lalu masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang rambutnya disisir rapi kesebelah kanan dan bermata biru yang halangi oleh kacamata tebalnya, pakaiannya pun dia masukan, malahan celananya lebih tinggi seperti orang cupu tapi tidak terlalu mengurangi ketampanannya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto atau bisa kalian bilang Namiuzu Naruto karena dia sekarang sedang menyamar

Bisik-bisik pun terjadi

"Eh, _**forehead**_ coba lihat. Dia lumayan tampan juga yah" ucap seorang siswi berambut kuning dikuncir kebelakang yaitu Yamanaka Ino

"Kau benar _**pig**_ , tapi coba lihat penampilannya. Kuno sekali, kalau aku sih tidak akan sudi berteman dengan orang kuno seperti dia" ucap siswi berambut sorf pink, Haruno Sakura

"Kau benar sekali _**forehead**_ '" balas Ino

"DIAM. . .Perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kakashi

" _ **Hajimemashite, Watashi wa**_ Namiuzu Naruto _**~"**_ ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri

" _ **Hajimemashite**_ " ucap semua murid

"Sekarang cepat cari tempat dudukmu" ucap Kakashi

" _ **Hai**_ sensei" ucap Naruto, dia pun melihat-lihat isi kelas sambil mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Disitu terdapat dua bangku kosong, yang satu ditempat anak yang sangat misterius yang suka menyendiri yaitu Aburame Shino, dan yang satu ditempat Hinata berada. Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat Hinata tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun, dan berjalan menuju tempat Hinata berada dan langsung duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Hinata masih belum menyadari kalau ada seseorang disebelahnya

Semua pasang mata hanya bisa terkejut melihat sesuatu yang baru mereka lihat yaitu seorang murid baru berani-beraninya duduk disebelah Hinata, karena mereka tau siapa saja yang berani duduk disebelah Hinata akan berhadapan langsung dengan Uchiha Sasuke, karena Sasuke sangat tidak ingin ada yang duduk disebelah orang yang sangat dia cinta

Terlihat dari kejauhan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onix tengah memendam emosinya 'Awas kau kuning culun' batin Sasuke

"Baik minna, ayo kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka halaman 17" ucap Kakashi

"Anoo sensei, aku belum dapat buku. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Ohya Naruto, kau bisa melihat buku teman sebangkumu dulu. Nanti setelahnya sensei akan memberikan buku buatmu" ucap Kakashi

" _ **Hai**_ sensei" ucap Naruto

"Anoo, apa aku boleh melihat bukumu. Karena aku belum mendapat buku" ucap Naruto kepada seseorang yang ada disampingnya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata

"Eh" ucap Hinata kaget, karena dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto dari tadi

"Sejak kapan kau disini" tanya Hinata

"Sejak tadi, perkenalkan namaku Namiuzu Naruto, dan kamu?..." ucap Naruto

"Hyuuga Hinata" ucapnya singkat

"Umm, jadi..apa aku boleh melihat bukumu" tanya Naruto

"Iyaa boleh...tapi kau harus segera pergi" ucap Hinata

"Pergi! Kenapa aku harus pergi, aku kan baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini" ucap Naruto

"Bukan itu maksud ku, kau harus segera mencari tempat duduk lain. Bisa-bisa kau dalam bahaya kalau duduk sebangku denganku" ucap Hinata

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Pokoknya kau harus segera per..." ucapan Hinata terpotong gara-gara mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktunya istirahat "Terlambat" gumam Hinata

"Baik minna, pelajaran untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini dan akan dilanjutkan minggu depan. Jadi sensei pamit dulu _**Sayonara**_ " ucap Kakashi mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini.

Terlihat dari tempat duduk seberang, seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat kearah tempat duduk Hinata yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke

"Hey kuning cupu...sedang apa kau disini" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya

"Maaf sebelumnya, siapa yang kau sebut dengan kuning cupu" tanya Naruto santai

"Hehehe, apa kau buta..heh.. siapa lagi disini yang memiliki rambut kuning dan berpenampilan culun kalau bukan kau" ejek Sasuke

Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke, yang membuat semua orang heran

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu kuning?" tanya Sasuke

"Hehee, yang buta itu bukannya kau! Coba kau lihat, bukan hanya aku disini yang punya rambut kuning, siswi yang disana juga memiliki rambut kuning malahan lebih panjang. Ditambah lagi kepala sekolah disini juga rambutnya kuning" ucap Naruto santai sambil kenunjuk kearah Ino, sedangkan Ino yang ditunjuk seperti itu hanya bisa memendam amarahnya karena ada Sakura yang menenangkannnya

"Kau berani-beraninya mengatai aku seperti itu, apa kau tau siapa aku..heh" ucap Sasuke sombong dengan amarahnya yang hampir meledak

"Umm, siapa yah...tunggu biar aku tebak! Kau ini pasti, anak pengusaha ayam kan. Hahaha aku sudah bisa menebak, karena dari gaya rambutmu yang seperti pantat ayam itu, jadi sudah jelas kalau kau pasti anak dari pengusaha ayam" ucap Naruto santai dengan nada mengejek

Sasuke yang diejek seperti itu menjadi geram, sehingga membuat amarahnya tumpah

"Hey, sebaiknya kau minta maaf saja dengannya. Jangan sampai kau bermasalah dengannya, dia itu sangat berbahaya dan juga... berkuasa" bisik Hinata yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan seperti ini

"Tenang, aku bisa atasi ini" ucap Naruto diiringi dengan senyumnya yang menawan

'Tampan sekali..' batin Hinata

"Rupanya kau mau cari ribut denganku yah kuning" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam

"Cari ribut! Maaf sebelumnya aku disini bukannya mau cari ribut, tapi aku disini mau cari ilmu untuk bekalku saat dimasa depan nanti" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuatnya polos

"Brengsek, awas kau" ucap Sasuke yang sudah sangat marah, sambil melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah Naruto

TAB

Tapi dengan mudahnya Naruto menangkap pukulan itu

"Apa hanya seperti ini tenagamu, malahan sangat lemah dibandingkan perempuan yang sering aku temui di GYM" ucap Naruto santai, membuat sang Uchiha satu ini sangat marah. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang melihat, hanya bisa begidik ngeri

"Argggg, apa kau benar-benar mau merasakan pukulanku kuning" teriak Sasuke, sambil melayangkan beberapa pukulan

"Boleh saja, asalkan kau bisa" ejek Naruto sambil menghindari semua pukulan Sasuke dengan mudah

BUGHHH

Satu pukulan yang sangat keras mendarat mulus diperut seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Semua pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terkejut, pasalnya yang dari tadi terus melayangkan pukulan adalah Sasuke, tapi kenapa yang kena pukul adalah Sasuke. Ternyata itu adalah ulah Naruto yang melayangkan pukulannya dengan sangat cepat kearah perut Sasuke yang tanpa disadari oleh siswa-siswi lain

"Sasuke" ucap teman-teman Sasuke yaitu Jugo, Suigetsu dan Hidan sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang kesakitan

"A-awas kau ku-kuning, akan ku b-ba-balas kau" ucap Sasuke , yang sudah dibawa teman-temannya menuju UKS, semua siswa-siswi melihat kejadian itu terkejut, dan setelah mereka semua sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, mereka pun kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan langsung melupakan kejadian tadi

"Ahh~akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Naruto santai

"Kau...siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa kau bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dengan begitu mudahnya?" tanya Hinata

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tau, Sasuke itu adalah siswa yang paling ditakuti disekolah ini. Karena kehebatannya dalam hal bela diri, tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak takut bahkan kau bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah, yang tidak semua orang bisa lakukan" ucap Hinata

"Asal kau tahu. Tidak ada alasan bagiku takut padanya, lagi pula dia juga manusia biasa sama seperti kita tidak ada hal hebat darinya" ucap Naruto

"Eh" ucap Hinata tidak mengerti

"Biar aku jelaskan sebentar. Didunia ini yang perlu kita takuti hanya ada dua hal! Hal pertama yang harus kita takuti adalah sang pencipta, karena semua yang ada adalah miliknya bahkan diri kita sekalipun, jadi jangan sekali-kali berani melawannya. Hal kedua yang perlu kita takuti adalah orang tua, karena orang tua adalah orang yang sangat berjasa dikehidupan kita, karena kalau tidak ada mereka kita juga tidak ada, juga kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini kalau tidak ada mereka, karena merekalah yang merawat kita dari kecil hingga saat ini, maka hormatilah orang tuamu dan jangan sekali-kali kau berani melawan perintahnya, karena itu akan berakibat fatal" ucap Naruto panjang lebar, Hinata yang mendengar hanya bisa terdiam

"Apa kau mengerti" tanya Naruto, dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dengan begitu mudah" tanya Hinata lagi

"Hehee, anggap saja aku ini lebih hebat darinya" ucap Naruto membanggakan diri

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya, yang menandakan kalau dia muak dengan omongan laki-laki didepannya ini

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi

"Aku adalah Namiuzu Naruto, apa masih kurang jelas" ucap Naruto

"Bukan itu maksudku, dengan gayamu dan juga dari nada bicaramu sangat tidak sesuai dengan penampilanmu, membuat aku curiga. Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku adalah aku Namiuzu Naruto, kalau soal nada bicaraku, aku memang berbicara seperti ini dari dulu. Paham" ucap Naruto santai, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata, dan bertemulah sepasang mata Shappire dan Lavender. Sontak membuat wajah Hinata memerah

Hinata pun mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Ohya Hinata-...san" ucap Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ketus

"Apa kau lapar? Kalau lapar, bisa temani aku kekantin soal nya aku belum tau letak kantin sekolah ini" ucap Naruto

"Eh, kenapa mesti aku?" tanya Hinata balik

"Kan teman yang aku punya disini Cuma ada kau" ucap Naruto

"Hey, siapa bilang kita teman. Kita saja baru bertemu, mana bisa itu dibilang teman" ucap Hinata dengan sedikit dingin

"Hehee, kau benar! Kita kan baru saja bertemu, mana bisa dikatakan teman. Lagipula siapa juga mau jalan berdua dengan orang kuno dan cupu sepertiku ini, pasti sangat memalukan yah" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit sedih

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Mulai timbul rasa kasihan pada diri Hinata kepada Naruto 'Pasti dia kesepian karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena penampilannya itu' batin Hinata

Naruto pun berjalan keluar kelas sambil sedikit menunduk dan sebuah buku yang dia peluk didadanya

"Na-naruto.." panggil Hinata kepada Naruto tapi sedikit agak gugup

Naruto pun berbalik karena ada yang memanggil namanya, masih dengan wajah yang menampakan kesedihan

"Bo-boleh aku i-ikut denganmu kekantin" ucap Hinata terbata-taba

Dalam seketika wajah Naruto yang murung tadi mendadak ceria mendengar ucapan dari Hinata

"Benarkah" tanya Naruto senang, dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata

"Kalau begitu baiklah, ayo kita kekantin" ucap Naruto dengan memperlihatkan senyumannya. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam, kerena menurutnya senyuman itu sangat "Indah" gumam Hinata, tapi dapat didengar oleh Naruto walaupun sangat pelan dan kurang jelas

"Kau bicara apa Hinata-san" tanya Naruto

"Eh...bu-bukan apa-apa! Ayo kita kekantin, bisa-bisa nanti kita kehabisan makanan" ucap Hinata mengalihkan perhatian

"Eh, iyaa" ucap Naruto

Didalam perjalanan menuju kantin, Naruto dan Hinata jadi bahan tontonan siswa-siswi disekolah karena mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Coba bayangkan, siswi terpopuler di KIHS berjalan berdua dengan seorang siswa cupu yang tidak tau menahu asal muasalnya, tatapan tidak mengenakkan pun diberikan pada Naruto karena mereka sangat tidak suka dengan adanya bocah cupu satu ini, karena telah mendekati perempuan idaman mereka

TAB

Sebuah tangan yang lumayan kuat telah menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata

"Hey Hinata-chan" ucap orang yang tadi menangkap tangan Hinata, orang itu memiliki rambut merah dengan sebuah tanda 'Ai' didahinya, yang artinya adalah 'Cinta'

"Lepaskan aku Garaa" ucap Hinata yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Garaa dari pergelangan tangannya

"Hehee, tidak akan. Lagipula kenapa kau mau jalan berdua dengan pemuda cupu ini, lebih baik jalan berdua denganku yang lebih keren dan kaya dari pemuda cupu ini" ucap Garaa dengan nada bicara yang terbilang sangat sombong

"Diam kau Garaa! Dia punya nama, namanya adalah Naruto bukan pemuda cupu. Bila aku mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu lagi aku ak-"

"Akan apa? Akan menghajarku! Itu tidak mung-" ucap Garaa

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan yang lumayan keras mendarat diwajah Garaa

"Berani sekali kau menamparku, gadis sialan. Rasakan ini" ucap Garaa, lalu melayangkan pukulan kewajah Hinata tapi sebelum itu terjadi

TAB

Tangan Garaa telah ditangkap oleh Naruto

"Kalau kau berani jangan dengan perempuan, lawan aku kalau memang kau laki-laki" ucap Naruto dingin

"Rupanya kau menantangku cupu" ucap Garaa dengan nada mengejek

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Apa kau takut" ucap Naruto masih dengan nada dingin

"Takut! Kau bilang aku takut. Dengar! Aku Sabaku no Garaa tidak takut apapun, apalagi denganmu yang hanya lelaki cupu dan rendahan" ucap Garaa

"Kau-" "Tenang Hinata-san, biar aku yang urus" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata

"Bagus, lalu tunggu apa lagi!" ucap Naruto sambil menampakkan seringainya

Garaa pun mulai geram, karena dia merasa telah diinjak-injak oleh pemuda yang satu ini

"Awas kau" teriak Garaa sambil melayangkan pukulannya kewajah Naruto, tapi dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindar

"Apa hanya seperti ini kemampuanmu, sungguh memalukan" ejek Naruto

"Argggg" kali ini Garaa telah benar-benar marah, pukulan demi pukulan telah dilayangkannya, tapi tetap saja Naruto dengan mudahnya menghindari pukulan itu, dari arah samping kanan, kiri, bawah, atas, semua pukulannya dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan sangat mudah

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai kelelahan! Sekarang giliranku" ucap Naruto sambil berlari menuju kearah Gaara dan melayangkan satu pukulan yang sangat keras kewajah Garaa

BUGKHHH

Tepat sasaran! Garaa terpelanting kebelakang akibat pukulan dari Naruto tadi, sehingga membuat dua giginya patah

Teman-teman Garaa yang melihat kajadian itu berlari menghampiri Garaa

"Kau tidak apa-apa Garaa" ucap salah satu teman Garaa bernama Kiba sedangkan dua temannya lagi membantu Garaa berdiri dia adalah Rock Lee dan Izu

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Garaa sambil mencoba berdiri dan berhasil

"Rupanya kau lumayan hebat juga yah" ucap Rock Lee

"Terimakasih" ucap Naruto

"Tapi kau belum bisa dikatakan hebat kalau belum bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Rock Lee

"Ohya" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat terkejut

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kau tidak tau siapa yang kau hadapi" bisik Hinata

"Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Dia itu Rock Lee, dia sangat hebat dalam hal bela diri terutama Kungfu dan karate. Bahkan Sasuke saja belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya, karena gerakannya itu sangat cepat" ucap Hinata

"Umm, sepertinya menarik" ucap Naruto

"Naruto... kau-" "Percayalah padaku" potong Naruto dengan sedikit mengeluarkan senyumnya

"Ba-baiklah" ucap Hinata mengiayakan, entah kenapa dia seakan percaya pada Naruto setelah meihat senyum cerah Naruto, tapi tetap saja dia khawatir melihat adegan perkelahian didepannya apalagi dia kan terlibat dalam semua kejadian yang telah terjadi ini

"Bagaimana, apa kau mau bertarung denganku" tantang Rock Lee dengan nada sombong dengan sedikit bersemangat

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto, yang membuat semua orang terkejut

"Yosh, aku yang akan mulai dulu. Rasakan ini" ucap Rock Lee sambil berlari dengan cepat dan melayangkan beberapa pukulannya

BUGKHHH

Satu pukulan yang amat keras mendarat mulus diperut Naruto

"Naruto..." teriak Hinata

BUGKH

BAGKHH

BUGKHHH

BAGKHH

Bunyi pukulan Lee yang sangat cepat mengarah keseluruh tubuh Naruto

"Rasakan pukulan ku satu ini"

 _ **Shogun Panchi (Pukulan Shogun)**_

BUGKHHHHHH

Satu pukulan yang sangat amat sangat sangat sangat keras mendarat tepat diwajah Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terjatuh kebelakang yang mengakibatkan kacamatanya terjatuh dan retak

Hinata yang melihat itu berniat ingin membantu Naruto berdiri, tapi sebelum itu terjadi betapa terkejutnya Hinata, karena Naruto sudah berdiri lebih dulu bahkan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata sangat terkejut melainkan penampilan Naruto, kini Naruto tidak memakai kacamatanya karena kacamatanya terjatuh dan menampilkan iris shappire nya yang begitu menawan juga rambutnya yang telah disisirnya rapi kini telah acak-acakan menampilkan rambut jabriknya yang sebenarnya, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang melihatnya kecuali Hinata, Cuma satu yang dapat dia katakan. "Diakan..." gumam Hinata

"Rupanya pukulanmu keras juga yah" ucap Naruto yang telah berdiri sambil memasang kacamatanya kembali dan merapikan rambutnya yang telah acak-acakan

"Terimakasih" ucap Lee membanggakan diri

"Tapi sekarang giliranku" ucap Naruto dan...

WUSHHH

Dia berlari dengan sangat cepat, bahkan melebihi kecepatan Lee dan langsung menghapiri Lee sambil melayangkan tendangan putarnya kearah Lee

BUGKHHH

Dan sukses mengenai perut Lee, tapi tidak sampai disitu saja. Setelah melayangkan tendangannya kearah perut Lee kini dia menarik lengan Lee dan memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang sangat amat keras melebihi Lee tadi bahkan lebih cepat sekitar 80 km/jam kesekitar tubuh Lee

"Dan ini yang terakhir" ucap Naruto

 _ **Kazegafuku (Pukulan Angin)**_

Pukulan yang amat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangattttt keras mendarat tepat diperut Lee, mengakibatkan pakaian yang dia gunakan sobek tepat dipunggung belakangannya dan membuat Lee pingsan seketika

"Lee.." teriak teman-temannya dan langsung membawa Lee ke UKS, siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dan semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu mendapat pelajaran baru (jangan pernah melihat buku dari sampulnya) itulah kenyataan yang mereka dapat sekarang

"Kau...cepat ikut aku" ucap Hinata sambil menarik Naruto kesuatu tempat

"Eh, Hinata-san. Aku mau dibawa kemana, kita kan belum makan" tanya Naruto tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Hinata, hingga sampai didekat hutan belakang sekolah

"Eh ini... kenapa kau membawaku kesin-" ucap Naruto

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya" tanya Hinata kini dengan sangat serius dengan memotong perkataan Naruto

"Kau ini aneh sekali, aku kan sudah mengatakannya kalau ak-" ucap Naruto

"Aku sudah tau siapa sebenarnya kau, jadi jangan berpura-pura lagi" ucap Hinata dan membuat Naruto terkejut, tapi dengan cepat dia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya

"Katakan! Katakan...siapa sebenarnya aku" ucap Naruto santai tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata

"Kau! kau adalah Namikaze Naruto" ucap Hinata

Naruto pun tersenyum mendengarnya

"Lalu" tanya Naruto

"Kau adalah Namikaze Naruto putra semata wayang dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina atau boleh ku sebut dengan Namikaze Kushina, merupakan anak orang terkaya didunia dan menyandang gelar sebagai Master Of Bela Diri, kepitaran diatas rata-rata dan memiliki AQ 250 yang melebihi clan Nara yang hanya memiliki AQ 200" ucap Hinata panjang lebar

"Dan.." ucap Naruto lagi sambil sedikit mengeluarkan senyumnya

"Dan... dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini bahkan dengan penampilan seperti ini" ucap Hinata

"Aku hanya ingin belajar disekolah ini dengan tenang, kalau masalah penampilanku aku hanya ingin menghindari semua lontaran memuja dari para perempuan yang ingin dekat dengan ku" ucap Naruto bohong, sambil sedikit senyum

"Begitu rupanya" ucap Hinata

"Ohyaa, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengucapkan ini...Terimakasih" ucap Hinata, dan membuat Naruto terkejut

"Ehh, Terimakasih untuk apa" ucap Naruto yang belum mengerti

"Terimakasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan ku waktu itu" ucap Hinata

 _ **Flaceback On**_

Disebuah gudang yang cukup tua yang hanya dihuni oleh beberapa hewan pengerat, terlihat ada 3 orang lelaki dewasa dan 1 orang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 6 tahun

"Hahaha, sekarang kita apakan bocah satu ini" ucap seseorang yang memakai kacamata yaitu Kabuto. Dia terlihat sedang mengikat seorang bocah perempuan berambut indigo bermata lavender, gadis itu terlihat habis menangis

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dia disini, lagi pula tugas kita setelah ini adalah menelpon keluarga anak ini untuk meminta tebusan" ucap seseorang lagi bernama Zabuza

"Kau benar Zabuza! Kabuto cepat kau minta tebusan kepada orang tua anak ini" ucap seseorang lagi yang terlihat seperti pemimpin dari kedua orang itu dia bernama Orochimaru. Mereka bertiga adalah sekolompok penculik yang suka menculik anak-anak dibawah umur, dan lalu meminta tebusan kepada orang tuanya agar anak-anak mereka dapat bebas. Lalu gadis satu ini adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya bahkan sangat kaya dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan orang terpandang di Tokyo

"Baik Orochimaru-sama" ucap Kabuto

Kabuto pun menelpon keluarga Hinata, agar meminta tebusan. (Skip aja, lagian kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak cara meminta tebusannya, sama seperti difilm-film. Disini mereka meminta tebusan sebesar 5 Milyar. 'wow besar sekali o0o')

Setelah menelpon keluarga Hinata, mereka tertawa penuh kemenangan. Tapi jangan merasa senang dulu, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang mengintai mereka menunggu-nunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, orang ini memiliki rambut jabrik ada tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya bermata biru shappire dan berkulit putih bersih juga memiliki tinggi 120 cm. Tunggu! Tingginya 120 cm? Ya. Dia adalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun. 'wow, berani betul bocah berumur 6 tahun berada dimaskas penculik', dia adalah Namikaze Naruto tokoh utama kita. Kini Naruto tangah mengintai keberadaan para penculik, sedari dari tadi dia terus mengikuti para penculik itu hingga sampai ditempat ini.

(Tenang My brother and sister, saya akan _**flaceback**_ lagi kejadian dimana saat Naruto mulai mengimkuti ketiga penculik ini :D)

Pada pagi hari itu Naruto dan keluarganya sedang berlibur ke Tokyo selama 1 minggu, dan selama 1 minggu itu pula dia dapat melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan, termasuk bermain diluar lingkungan rumahnya, karena orang tuanya selalu percaya bahwa Naruto selalu dapat menjaga diri. Pagi itu Naruto sedang bermain sendirian didepan rumahnya, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk beres-beres rumah. Selang beberapa menit Naruto merasa bosan, karena sedari tadi dia hanya bermain sendiri, dan untuk meghilangkan rasa bosannya itu dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sekedar melihat-lihat pemandangan kota Tokyo. Pada saat Naruto jalan-jalan dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang bocah perempuan berambut indigo bermata lavender sedang duduk menyendiri dibangku taman, kalau dilihat-lihat dari penampilannya anak ini seumuran dengannya dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi Naruto menghampiri anak perempuan itu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi tiba-tiba datang 3 orang pria dewasa dari arah belakang bangku taman dan langsung membawa anak perempuan itu pergi, Naruto yang melihat kejadian bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan ke-3 pria dewasa itu dengan membawa anak perempuan tadi, tapi selang beberapa detik Naruto segera tahu bahwa ke-3 pria dewasa tadi adalah kelompok penculik, sangat mudah bagi Naruto menebak siapa ke-3 pria dewasa tadi karena dia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui itu semua karena Naruto berasal dari clan Namikaze dan Uzumaki yang merupakan clan yang sangat dihormati karena kepintarannya. Naruto yang telah menyadari bahwa telah terjadi penculikan segera bergegas mengerjar penculik itu, sebenarya dia sadar bahwa dia hanya seorang bocah kecil yang berusia 6 tahun, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menolong anak perempuan tadi jadi dia memutuskan mengejar para penculik tadi walaupun dia sadar tidak akan semudah itu bisa menyelamatkannya karena dia hanya seorang bocah.

15 menit telah berlalu, kini Naruto telah berada ditempat para penculik itu berada atau bisa disebut dengan markas para penculik, karena sedari tadi Naruto telus mengikuti mereka padahal para penculik itu menggunakan mobil tapi kenapa Naruto dapat mengikutinya? Nah itu lah hebatnya clan Namikaze, selalu penuh dengan mysteri ;D

(Nah sekarang kalian tau kenapa Naruto bisa berada disanakan _**flaceback off,**_ kembali ke flaceback awal :D)

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

Sekarang aku telah berada dimarkas penculik tadi, terus mengintai pergerakan para penculik itu.

'Bagaimana caranya Naru menyalamatkannya? Sedangkan Naru hanya bocah yang berumur 6 tahun, apa yang bisa Naru lakukan' batinku terus berbicara, tapi lalu terlintas sebuah kata-kata yang membuatku selalu ku ingat, yaitu kata-kata dari Jii-san ku Namikaze Jiraiya. **Lakukanlah sesuatu yang menurutmu itu benar dan jangan merasa takut apabila kau melaksanakannya, karena apabila kita melakukan hal yang benar niscaya kita akan dilindungi oleh Kami-sama, dan terus majulah melakukan apa yang menurutmu itu benar karena Jii-san akan selalu mendukungmu apapun yang akan kau lakukan.**

Aku pun tersenyum mengingat kata-kata itu sehingga membuatku semangat untuk menyalamatkan anak perempuan tadi.

 **NARUTO E.N.D**

Naruto kini menyusun rencana bagaimana cara menyelamatkan gadis itu, setelah selesai menyusun rencana diapun mulai beraksi. Perlahan –lahan dia mencoba memasuki maskas penculik itu agar tidak diketahui, setelah berhasil memasuki markas itu tanpa diketahui Naruto langsung mencari ruangan mana yang didalamnya terdapat anak perempuan tadi. Tapi sangat sulit baginya untuk mengetahui ruangan mana yang terdapat gadis itu disekap karena ruangan disini sangat banyak sehingga itu membuatnya bingung, tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau semudah itu menyerah, dia terus mencari dimana ruangan gadis itu berada, hingga sampai tersisa satu ruangan lagi yang belum dia periksa, perlahan-lahan dia mendekati ruangan itu kalau-kalau didalamnya terdapat penculik yang menjaganya, setelah sudah dekat dengan ruangan itu dia langsung mengintip kedalam melalu lubang kunci dan ternyata ada satu orang yang menjaga ruangan itu disitu juga ada anak perempuan yang Naruto cari dari tadi. Dengan perlahan Naruto putar knop pintu itu agar tidak ketahuan penculik tadi, setelah berhasil memasuki ruangan itu dia langsung mendekat ke arah penculik itu yang sedang lengah, diam-diam dia mengambil sebilah kayu lalu langsung saja dia pukulkan kebelakang leher penculik itu sehingga membuat penculik itu pingsan seketika, setelah melakukan itu Naruto tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, dia langsung menghampiri anak perempuan yang sedari tadi dia cari dan langsung melepaskan ikatan yang telah mengikat anak perempuan tadi

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata

Hinata lalu menggeleng sebagai isyarat bahwa dia tidak apa-apa "Arigato...um"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto atau kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Naru, itu juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto yang disertai dengan sebuah senyuman

Hinata yang melihat itu sektika wajahnya langsung memerah "Arigato Naru- _ **san**_ "

"Ah ayolah, jangan panggil aku dengan seformal itu, panggi saja aku Naruto- _ **kun.**_ Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata"

"Umm, nama yang bagus. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, akan bahaya nanti kalau penculik itu datang kesini" ucap Naruto, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan saran Naruto

Mereka segera berlari menuju kearah pintu yang tadi dilewati Naruto, tapi sebelum itu terjadi para penculik sudah berada didepan pintu menghadang mereka berdua.

"Hahahaa, mau kemana kalian bocah?" ucap salah satu penculik Kabuto

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Naruto dangan nada yang sedikit tenang

"Hahahaa, ternyata bocah kecil sepertimu ini punya nyali juga yahh. Apa kau tidak takut mati hehh" ancam penculik itu Kabuto

"Mati kata kalian, kita liat siapa yang akan mati" ucap Naruto dingin, sedangkan Hinata sedari tadi hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Naruto. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali membantu Naruto tapi dia sangat takut sehingga menciutkan nyalinya

"Berani sekali kau bocah, kau akan tau akibatnya kalau berani macam-macam dengan kami" ucap Kabuto

"Sudahlah Kabuto, kita bunuh saja bocah yang banyak omong ini" ucap Zabuza memberi saran

"Hehee, ide bagus Zabuza" ucap Kabuto

Kabuto langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya walaupun pukulan itu tidak terlalu cepat tapi akan sangat susah dihindari oleh anak berumur 6 tahun, tapi karena Naruto sering berlatih bela diri bersama kakeknya jadi dia dapat menghindari pukulan itu walaupun agak sedikit kesusahan, setelah melakukan pukulan dan pukulan itu meleset Kabuto langsung memberikan tendangan kearah Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan cara mundur kebelakang dan langsung mengambil balok kayu yang pernah dia pakai untuk memukul salah satu penculik tadi, setelah mengambil balok kayu tadi Naruto langsung berlari kearah Kabuto dengan sangat cepat dan langsung meloncat sambil melayang balok kayu itu kearah kepala Kabuto dan

BUGHHH

Kena tepat sasaran, Kabuto yang terkena pukulan balok kayu itu meringis kesakitan dan membuatnya sangat marah, tapi Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Naruto berlari lagi kearah belakang Kabuto dan langsung memukul leher belakangnya memakai balok kayu tadi dan Kabutopun pingsan. Sedangkan Zabuza yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar

"Cihh, dasar lemah melawan bocah ingusan saja tidak becus" ucap Zabuza menghina Kabuto tapi tidak dapat didengar olehnya karena Kabuto masih dalam kadaan pingsan

"Hey, bocah ingusan. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, sebaiknya kau mati saja" ucap Zabuza lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang lumayan tajam sambil mengarahkan pisau itu kearah perut Naruto, tapi belum sampai Zabuza menusukkan pisaunya Naruto sudah lebih dulu memukul kepalanya menggunakan balok kayu tadi, dan Zabuza, pun pingsan disertai dengan darah keluar dari daerah kepalanya yang habisdipukul Naruto tadi

"Ayo Hina-chan, kita cepat kabur selagi mereka ping-"

BUGHH

Ucapan Naruto terhenti, saat ada seseorang yang memukul punggungnya menggunakan sebuah tongkat, yang membuat Naruto mengiringis kesakitan

"Hehehee, kau melupakanku bocah" ucap salah satu penculik yang ternyata adalah pimpinan penculik itu, yaitu Orochimaru

"Tidak kusangka bocah sepertimu bisa membuat 3 anak buahku pingsan, ternyata kau lumayan hebat juga yah...dan mempunyai cukup nyali untuk datang kesini" ucap Orochimaru

"Argg, Naru kesini hanya ingin menyelamatkan Hina-chan. Naru tidak ada urusan denganmu" ucap Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit dipunggunya akibat pukulan Orochimaru tadi

Sedangkan Orochimaru hanya ber'o ria "kalau kau ingin menyelamatkannya, kau harus bisa mengalahkan aku dulu" ucap Orochimaru

"Baik, kalau itu maumu. Walaupun Naru hanya seorang bocah, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu meremehkan Naru, karena bisa saja Naru melakukan hal yang tak terduga denganmu" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit serius

"Oh benarkah. Aku Orochimaru, bisa sangat mudah mengalahkanmu, hanya perlu waktu 5 menit aku sudah bisa mengalahkanmu, dengan tubuhmu yang kecil seperti itu aku berani bertaruh kalau pukulanmu itu sangatlah lemah tidak ada bedanya dengan bayi yang baru lahir. Kau dengar bocah" ucap Orochimaru meremehkan

Naruto yang mendengar bahwa dirinya sedang diremehkan mulai mengeram marah, dia paling tidak suka diremehkan apalagi sampai dibilang lemah oleh orang tidak dikenalnya sehingga membuat amarahnya memuncak

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku" teriak Naruto, sambil berlari kearah Orochimaru dengan sangat cepat dan langsung menendang perut Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang belum siap merima pukulan dari Naruto akhirnya terkena, tapi pukulan Naruto tidak sampai disitu saja dia langsung mengarahkan tinjunya keleher sang ketua penculik itu, membuat sang ketua tidak dapat bernafas sehingga membuatnya terjatuh, Naruto yang melihat kesempatan itu tidak menyianyiakannya dia langsung memukul wajah Orochimaru dari arah samping kanan lalu disusul dengan pukulan yang dilayangkan Naruto dari sisi kiri dan seperti itu seterusnya, dan sampai diakhir pukulannya dia langsung mengarahkan tendengannya keleher Orohimaru dengan sangat keras ssehingga membuat leher ketua penculik itu patah

KRAKK

Seperti itulah bunyi yang diakibatkan patahnya tulang ketua penculik itu atau bisa disebut dengan Orochimaru

"Hah..hah..hah itulah akibatnya terlalu meremehkan lawanmu, ingat! Aku memang seorang bocah, tapi kau jangan pernah meremehkan bocah sepertiku ini karena suatu saat aku akan menjadi Masternya Bela Diri, dengar itu baik-baik" ucap Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang dari tadi diam melihat aksi Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk menolongnya dan segera menjauh dari tempat berbahaya ini, tapi sebelum Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu Naruto mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya

"Tu-tunggu bocah, a-aku ingin ta-tau siapa namamu?" tanya Orochimaru tergagap, kerena sedang menahan rasa sakit yang ada dilehernya

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai "Ingat namaku ini baik-baik, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seseorang yang akan mengubah dunia" ucap Naruto dan berlari keluar dari markas penculik itu

"Na-namikaze" ucap Orochimaru dengan penuh keterkejutan. 'Rupanya dia adalah anakmu yah Minato, kau dan dia sama saja. Dari dulu selalu menggagalkan rencanaku. Lihat saja nanti, akan ku balas semua ini' batin Orochimaru bersumpah

.

.

.

With Naruto and Hinata

"Hah...hah...hah... akhirnya kita bisa bebas juga yah Hina-chan" ucap Naruto yang masih kelelahan akibat berlari cukup lama

"Hah...hah.. iyaa" ucap Hinata yang sedang mengatur nafasnya

"Naru-kun"

"Iya, ada apa Hina-chan" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku, padahalkan kita belum saling kenal bahkan namamu saja baru kali ini Hina dengar" tanya Hinata

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung terdiam sesaat lalu Naruto mulai berbicara "Entahlah, kenapa Naru jadi mau menolong Hina-chan padahal kita tidak saling kenal. Mungkin karena Naru tidak tega melihat orang yang sedang kesulitan" ucap Naruto enteng

"Tapi.. i-itukan sangat berbahaya, Naru bisa saja terbunuh saat itu juga" ucap Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk takut melakukan hal yang benar menurutku, seperti halnya dengan kejadian berbahaya tadi, aku melakukan semua ini karena keinginanku sendiri, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri aku akan selalu melakukan hal yang benar, walaupun itu sangat berbahaya bagiku. Tou-san ku pernah berkata 'Janganlah kau takut bila melakukan hal yang benar, karena apabila kau takut melakukannya sama saja kau membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan perasaan takutmu itu yang akan membawamu kejurang kematian, maka agar kau tidak takut melakukan hal benar lawanlah rasa takutmu itu agar hidupmu kelak akan menjadi lebih baik' itulah kata-kata Tou-san yang selalu aku ingat, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku takut dengan semua ini" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Naruto hanya bisa diam, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dimulutnya. Ini semua membuatnya kagum dan juga terharu akan kata-kata Naruto yang tdak memperdulikan nyawanya hanya untuk menolong orang tidak dikenal. "Arigato Naru-kun" gumam Hinata agak pelan

"Iya Hina-chan, tidak masalah" ucap Naruto yang mendengar gumamnya Hinata tadi

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat Naruto mendengar ucapannya tadi, padahal dia menguucapkannya tadi sangatlah kecil tapi Naruto dapat mendengarnya. Hinata lalu menatap Naruto atau lebih tepatnya kedua belah mata biru shappire Naruto. "Untuk kali ini, Terima Kasih lagi Naruto" ucap Hinata sambil menangis dengan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi bagian wajahnya, Naruto yang melihat itu berinisiatif untuk memeluknya sekedar memberi ketenangan untuk anak perempuan didepannya ini

Tak berapa lama, datang sebuah mobil yang sangat mewah dan langsung berhenti ditempat Naruto dan Hinata berada. Dapat kita lihat sepasang laki-laki dan wanita dewasa berambut panjang dengan mata seperti Hinata, keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan langsung lari menghampiri mereka dan langsung menghambur pelukan kepada Hinata, sedangkan naruto hanya bingung melihat laki-laki dan wanita dewasa yang ada didepannya ini

"Hina-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Dimana penculik itu?" tanya wanita dewasa itu yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Hinata aka Hyuuga Hizuka

"Kaa-san, Hina baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata kepada ibunya

"Lalu penculiknya mana?" kali ini yang bicara adalah ayah Hinata yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi

"Eh.. a-ano, penculiknya ada dimarkas mereka" ucap Hinata

"Lalu kenapa Hina-chan ada disini! Bukannya Hina-chan sedang diculik" tanya Hiashi

"Ka-kalo soal itu, Hina disematkan oleh teman Hina" ucap Hinata disertai dengan ekpresi bahagia

"Siapa yang telah menyelamatkan Hina-chan?" tanya Hiashi

"Naru-kun" gumam Hinata pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Hiashi

"Naru, siapa itu Naru?" tanya Hiashi lagi, Hinata lalu menunjuk kearah Naruto sebagai tanda bahwa yang ditunjuk itu adalah Naruto

"Dia? Apa Hina-chan tidak salah tunjuk" tanya sang ayah tidak percaya

"Iyaa, Naru-kun lah yang menyelamatkan Hina. Naru-kun telah rela bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan melawan 4 orang penculik itu sekedar menyelamatkan Hina. Padahal Hina baru saja kenal dengan Naru-kun, tapi Naru-kun telah rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Hina" ucap Hinata panjang lebar, sedangkan kedua orang tua Hinata yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata hanya bisa terkejut. 'Bagaimana bisa bocah seperti dia bisa melawan 4 orang penculik dengan nyatanya lebih besar dan lebih tua darinya' batin kedua orang tua Hinata berbicara. Mereka lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan adegan keluarga ini

"Siapa namamu nak" tanya Hiashi

"Naruto" ucap Naruto

"Apa kau mempunyai marga" tanya Hizuka

"Punya! Marga Naru ada dua, Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Tapi Naru sering memakai marga Namikaze karena itu adalah marga Tou-san" ucap Naruto. Mendadak Hiashi dan Hizuka terkejut dibuatnya

"Na-namikaze" ucap Hiashi tergagap karena terkejut

"Siapa nama Tou-san mu itu?" tanya Hiashi lagi

"Umm... Namikaze Minato" ucap Naruto dengan wajah polosnya

"Namikaze Minato! Apa nama Kaa-san mu itu Uzumaki Kushina" kali Hizuka yang bertanya

"Iyaa. Tapi kenapa Ba-san bisa tau nama Kaa-san Naru" tanya Naruto

Hizuka lalu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto "Dengar yah Naru, Kaa-san Naru itu adalah teman Ba-san saat masih disekolah dulu, jadi Ba-san sangat kaget bahwa Naru itu adalah anaknya" ucap Hizuka

"Wahh, benarkah" ucap Naruto kaget

"Naruto. Apa kau ingin Ji-san antar pulang" ucap Hiashi

"Sebaiknya tidak usah Ji-san, Naru bisa pulang sendiri"

"Tapi harinya sudah mulai malam, pasti Tou-san dan Kaa-san Naru sangat khawatir melihat Naru pulang telat" ucap Hizuka

"Umm.. baiklah, Naru juga tidak ingin dimarahi Kaa-san karena pulang telat" ucap Naruto, sambil membayangkan betapa seramnya ibu nya bila saat marah

"Baiklah, cepat semuanya masuk nanti keburu malam" ucap Hiashi, lalu mereka semua masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung menuju kekediaman Namikaze

Dalam perjalan, suasana begitu hening tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Hingga sampai lah mereka ditempat yang mereka tuju, yaitu rumah Naruto

"Apakah kau tinggal disini" tanya Hiashi

"Um.. ya, tapi hanya sementara. Setelah itu Naru akan kembali lagi ke Inggris bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san" ucap Naruto

"Bagitu rupanya. Um.. apakah Ji-san boleh bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Naru" tanya Hiashi

"Boleh. Ayo Ji-san Ba-san, umm... Hina-chan" ucap Naruto semangat, dan beri anggukan oleh semuanya

Naruto lalu menggiring kedua orang tua Hinata dan juga Hinata untuk mengikutinya

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Bunyi suara ketukan dipintu, karena Narutolah yang mengetuk pintu itu, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar menekan bel, karena masih anak-anak

"Tou-san Kaa-san, Naru pulang" ucap Naruto disela-sela ketukannya

Lalu sedikit terdengar suara orang yang berlari hingga suara lari itu semakin mendekat dan

"Naruto" teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yaitu Kushina yang langsung menghambur pelukan kepada Naruto

"Naru kau dari mana saja, Kaa-san khawatir sekali denganmu. Jangan seperti ini lagi yah" ucap Kushina, tapi sepaertinya dia belum menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada orang yang sedang melihatnya, karena Khusina begitu senang atas kembalinya Naruto sehingga tidak menyadari 3 orang yang sedang menantapnya secara diam

"Anoo... Kaa-san, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Kaa-san" ucap Naruto disela-sela pelukan ibunya

"Eh, siapa Naru" tanya Kushina

Naruto lalu menunjuk kearah 3 orang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, dan Kushina lalu mengikuti arah tunjuk Naruto

"Mereka" ucap Naruto

Dalam seketika tubuh Kushina tidak bergerak, pandangannya lurus kedepan menghadap 3 orang tadi

"Hizuka" teriak Kushina, yang dapat memekakan telinga

"Kanapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kushina senang

"Eh, itu ceritanya panjang" ucap Hizuka

"Umm.. sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu, tidak baik berada diluar sore-sore begini" ucap Kushina

"I-iyaa" ucap Hizuka, meraka lalu masuk seperti yang diperintahkan Kushina tadi

Kini mereka sedang berada diruang tamu, tepatnya dirumah sementara Namikaze

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hizuka-chan" tanya Kushina

"Umm, kabarku baik-baik saja Kushina-chan"

"Ohya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau bisa kesini" tanya Kushina

"Ceritanya panjang, ini juga berkat Naru-chan karena aku bisa kesini" ucap Hizuka

"Eh, memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto, sehingga kau bisa berada disini" tanya Kushina

"Cerita begini..." ucap Hizuka dan lagsung menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa dia bisa ada disini (Skip aja ceritanya, soalnya kalian pasti sudah tau)

"Nah, seperti itulah ceritanya. Berkat Naru-chan yang melawan 4 penculik itu, Hinata jadi selamat. Aku turut bangga dengan anakmu ini, dia berani sekali mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi anakku" ucap Hizuka

Kushina yang mendengar penjelasan Hizuka menitikan air matanya, bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata bangga. Ya! Dia sangat bangga bisa mempunyai anak seperti Naruto, karena Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik

"Naruto" ucap Kushina dengan pelan

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto, dia heran melihat ibunya mendadak diam dia sungguh tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini

"Kesini Naruto, peluk Kaa-san" ucap Kushina memeluk Naruto, lalu menangis

"Kaa-san sungguh bangga padamu Naruto, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Kamu rela mengorbankan nyawamu hanya untuk menolong orang yang kamu tidak kenal. Kaa-san bangga padamu Naruto, Kaa-san bangga" ucap Kushina dengan menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan

Naruto tersenyum "Ini juga berkat Tou-san dan Kaa-san, karena telah mendidik Naru dan merawat Naru hingga menjadi seperti ini. Jadi ini lah yang harus Naru lakukan untuk menebus semua kebaikan yang Tou-san dan Kaa-san berikan kepada Naru, dengan melakukan semua nasehat yang telah diberikan oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-san" ucap Naruto, kini dia membalas pelukan dari ibunya

Sedangkan keluarga Hinata sedari tadi melihat adegan anak dan ibu ini, hanya bisa memandang dan terharu. Mereka juga sangat bangga terhadap Naruto, walaupun Naruto itu bukan keluarga mereka tetapi mereka tetap merasa senang

CLEKKK

"Tou-san pulang" ucap seseorang yang baru datang dan ternyata dia adalah kepala keluarga dirumah ini, Namikaze Minato

"Eh, ada apa ini?. Kenapa kalian berpelukan? Dan siapa mereka ini?" tanya Minato bertubi-tubi, karena dia baru pulang dari kantor perusahaannya yang ada di Tokyo ini

"Eh, aku bisa jelaskan Minato-kun" ucap Kushina yang telah melepas pelukannya, dia pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi sebelum. Reaksi Minato sama seperti Kushina tadi, dia juga bangga kepada Naruto, atas aksi nekatnya itu demi menolong seorang gadis

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus pulang dulu" ucap Hiashi

"Eh, kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Minato

"Kami masih ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama" jawab Hiashi

"Tapi... sepertinya Hina-chan belum mau pulang, dari dia tadi terus murung setelah kau bilang mau pulang" ucap Kushina, yang kini sedang menatap Hinata

"Bolehkah Hina-chan menginap disini malam ini, paling tidak hari ini saja. Aku tidak tega melihatnya murung seperti itu" ucap Kushina, Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Kushina seketika itu terkejut

"Benarkah Ba-chan, apakah Hina boleh menginap disini malam ini" tanya Hinata

"Tentu saja boleh Hina-chan, asalkan orang tua Hina-chan mengizinkannya" ucap Kushina, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya dari Hinata menuju kedua orang tua Hinata

"Apa Hina boleh menginap disini Tou-san Kaa-san" tanya Hinata

Hiashi seketika itu berpikir, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum yang mengambang diwajahnya "Boleh, tapi kali ini saja" ucap Hiashi

"Kaa-san mengizinkanmu Hina-chan, asalkan kamu jangan nakal yah" ucap Hizuka

"Umm..." dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata, yang berarti 'Ya'

"Ya sudah, Kaa-san dan Tou-san pulang dulu yah. Jaa Ne~ Hina-chan" ucap Hizuka, langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan iringi oleh Hiashi

"Jaa~ Kaa-san Tou-san" ucap Hinata, dan setelah itu mobil itupun pergi menjauh

"Ayo Hina-chan masuk, diluar dingin" ucap Kushina

"Iya Ba-san" ucap Hinata

Dan semenjak Hinata menginap dirumah Naruto, walaupun cuma satu malam. Itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang yang pernah dia rasakan, semenjak saat itu Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat, hingga sampai waktunya mereka berpisah

"Apa Naru-kun sungguh-sungguh akan pulang?" tanya Hinata

"Iya Hina-chan, Naru harus menyelesaikan sekolah Naru dulu, agar kelak bisa memimpin perusahaan yang Tou-san pimpin saat ini, setelah itu Naru akan kembali lagi kesini" ucap Naruto

"Tari Naru-kun harus janji, jangan perlah melupakan Hina"

"Naru janji"

"Naru pergi dulu Hina-chan, Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah nunggu Naru"

"Iya Naru-kun. Ja~"

"Ja~" ucap Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan, dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi

 _ **Flaceback Off**_

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk kekelas, bisa gawat nanti kalau kita ketahuan berada disini bisa-bisa kita dibilang bolos" ucap Naruto

"Umm... " dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata

.

.

.

Didepan kelas 2A

"Hey.. Hinata-chan, tolong rahasiakan identitas asliku bisa gawat nanti kalau mereka tau siapa aku sebenarnya" ucap Naruto

"Kau bisa mengandalkan ku Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan kepada siapa pun kecuali dengan keluarganya

"Umm... ayo kita masuk" ucap Naruto, lalu mereka segera masuk kedalam kelas.

Saat berada didalam kelas mereka hanya diberikan tatapan dari pada penghuni kelas, mungkin akibat kejadian yang ada dikolidor sekolah tadi. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu menghiraukan tatapan para penghuni, mereka segera duduk dibangku belajar mereka tapi mereka tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada yang terus menatap mereka dari kejauhan

'Awas kau kuning... akan ku beri pelajaran kau nanti' batin seseorang berucap mata onixnya menatap tajam kearah mereka, kalian pasti tau siapa dia

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana senpai dengan Fict ku yang satu ini, kuharap senpai suka dengan Fict ku ini walaupun masih banyak kekurangannya jadi aku minta bantuan senpai untuk membuat Fict ini menjadi jauh lebih bagus dari Fict ku sebelumnya**

 **Kalo ingin memberi masukan atau riview boleh lewat sini, tapi dengan satu catatan "tidak boleh menghina isi cerita"**

 **PIN : 29824B1F**

 **E-mail Yahoo : Muhammadrizali283 .id**

 **E-mail Yahoo : Muhammadrizali_rizal**

 **E-mail Google : Muhammadrizali300**

 **Nomor : 081258259071**

 **Facebook : Rizal Aleksei (atau) Rizal Ajje**

 **Fanspage : NaruHina Club**

 **Twitter : RiezailL_Xpress**

 **Kakaotalk : Rizal_Vhaleandra**

 **R**

 **I**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
